neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Death Stalker
Death Stalkers (デスストーカー, Desu Sutōkā) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Death Stalkers have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Slash (0 SP) *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *EX High Impulse (200 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Death Stalkers use High Slash, Power Attack and High Explosion almost equally, occasionally they use EX High Impulse or High X. Gust to deal more damage. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash or Power Attack. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Death Stalkers' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Explosion increase. It seems that Death Stalkers at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Death Stalker can have some partners to help them, five combinations are known: Two Death Stalkers ( ) Normal *2080 EXP / 2704 EXP (EXP Up) *2758 Credits / 3585 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Death Stalker *2533 EXP / 3292 EXP (EXP Up) *3570 Credits / 4641 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Death Stalkers *2986 EXP / 3881 EXP (EXP Up) *4382 Credits / 5696 Credits (Credits Up) A Death Stalker and a Cuberial ( ) Normal *1915 EXP / 2489 EXP (EXP Up) *1824 Credits / 2371 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Death Stalker *2368 EXP / 3078 EXP (EXP Up) *2636 Credits / 3426 Credits (Credits Up) A Death Stalker and two Cuberials ( ) Normal *2790 EXP / 3627 EXP (EXP Up) *2269 Credits / 2949 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Death Stalker *3243 EXP / 4215 EXP (EXP Up) *3081 Credits / 4005 Credits (Credits Up) Two Death Stalkers and a Cuberial ( ) Normal *2955 EXP / 3841 EXP (EXP Up) *3203 Credits / 4163 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Death Stalker *3408 EXP / 4430 EXP (EXP Up) *4015 Credits / 5219 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Death Stalkers *3861 EXP / 5019 EXP (EXP Up) *4827 Credits / 6275 Credits (Credits Up) Two Death Stalkers and two Cuberials ( ) Normal *3830 EXP / 4979 EXP (EXP Up) *3648 Credits / 4742 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Death Stalker *4283 EXP / 5567 EXP (EXP Up) *4460 Credits / 5798 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Death Stalkers *4736 EXP / 6156 EXP (EXP Up) *5272 Credits / 6853 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Dragon Warrior *Ice Lizard *Lizard Knight *Directionless Soldier Same Model Gallery Normal Ice Lizard Ice Lizard.png|A Death Stalker Ice LizardSide.png|A Death Stalker (Side View) Ice LizardBack.png|A Death Stalker (Back View) Ice LizardSpecial.png|A Death Stalker's Special Idle Animation. Viral Ice Lizard Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral Death Stalker Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral Death Stalker (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral Death Stalker (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral Death Stalker's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies